Anvil
The Anvil is an interactive block used to repair items, rename a certain block or item, or combine enchantments on items. Overview Anvils fall in the same way sand, Gravel, concrete powder, and dragon eggs do, and will make a metallic "clang" sound when they land. If an anvil lands on a non-solid block, it will destroy the block. If the anvil lands on a mob or player, it will deal damage relative to how far it fell before hitting the mob or player. Anvils have three states of damage: normal anvil, slightly damaged anvil, and very damaged anvil. Whenever the anvil is used, it has a 12% chance of being damaged. Also, dropping the anvil onto any solid block has a chance to also do damage to it; specifically, 5% times the number of blocks fallen, meaning that it will always be damaged after a 20-block fall. Despite being able to fall, it cannot be pushed by pistons. Damaged anvils tend to generate in a woodland mansion. Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-5= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} Usage Anvils are special interactive blocks. They have two modes to repair items that have a durability rating: * Similar to a grindstone, a player may repair items by combining two of the same item. However, the target will keep its enchantments and may gain new ones from the other item. * Alternatively, a player can use materials originally required in the crafting of the item (iron ingots for iron items with durability, diamonds for diamond items with durability) to repair a single item. One material will repair 25% of the target's maximum durability. In addition, the player can rename any item – not just those with durability – by using an anvil. Enchanted Books are used to enchant tools, and an anvil is needed to combined them with tools and armor. You need to have 39 levels to be able to repair an item with lots of enchantments. Repairing and renaming items costs experience. If you repair an item 5 times, the anvil will no longer repair it, the price has gone up too high. Trivia *As of 1.6, if a spawn egg was renamed "Dinnerbone" or "Grumm" with an anvil, the mobs spawning will be upside down. *The anvil had an old crafting recipe; it was crafted by using 6 Iron Blocks and one iron ingot. This was very soon changed to the current recipe. *The crafting recipe of an anvil requires a total of thirty-one iron ingots: twenty-seven ingots for the blocks, and four ingots for the base. *When a player dies from a falling anvil, the game would say on the screen, "{PlayerName} has been squished by a falling anvil". *Before the texture update, the anvil had a darkened stone texture on the top of the anvil. *When an anvil is dropped on TNT, the TNT will have much less effect on the terrain. Gallery AnvilGUI.png|The anvil's GUI. es:Yunque= Category:Blocks Category:Blocks That Obey Physics Category:Interactive blocks Category:Weapons Category:Utility Category:Partial Blocks Category:1.4.2 Category:Crafting Category:Iron Category:Natural Blocks